An intelligent cipher key token (e.g. an audio key, a USBKEY) supporting an audio interface may realize a data interaction with an external terminal (e.g. a cellphone) via the audio interface by adopting an audio signal. The audio signal is a kind of analog signal, during the transmission of which, a waveform distortion problem may occur. When the intelligent cipher key token receives data transmitted via the audio signal and if audio signal has the waveform distortion problem, an error may occur during the data decoding process, such that an accuracy of the data decoding is reduced, or even a failure may occur on the data decoding.
In the related art, there is not such a data decoding solution that may improve the accuracy and a success rate of the data decoding process performed when the intelligent cipher key token receives the audio signal from the external terminal.